First and Forever
by cynyev
Summary: Pazu and Sheeta have been friends for four years and are realizing that there is more than just a friendship between them now. Those first steps towards a great love and exploring a more intimate relationship together.


Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, so let's see how this goes. It's a Castle in the Sky fanfiction, I do not own the story or characters. I hope you all like it! Please leave feed back so I can improve, and there will be more mature content in the next chapter I post. Lemon warning has been delt. lol

Pazu and Sheeta had been living together for four years now, traveling and going on adventures to see what other wonders the world had to offer them. Every now and then they would tag along with Dola and the boys, although this winter they decided to bunker down and stay at Pazus home and to spend the holidays with the miners.

Pazu came home from working to find Sheeta asleep with a book and their dinners set on the table for them, he smiled at this beautiful girl in front of him sleeping so soundly. Her hair had grown a bit but Sheeta preferred to keep in shoulder length these days. He poked her cheek with his finger and laughed as she mumbled, a yawn escaped her very soft looking lips before fluttering open her warm brown eyes.

"Welcome home Pazu." He took notice of how everything seemed soft when it came to Sheeta. Her voice, lips, hair…he felt a blush spread from his ears to the rest of his face as he realized what he was thinking about.

"I see you made us some dinner, you didn't wait too long did ya?" She smiled and assured him the food was still hot, so he was just in time. They spent the rest of the evening following a routine they created for them selves. Talking about their day, Sheeta would read aloud from her most recent book and they would take turns with the bath and talk until they fell asleep. Ever since it got colder out, Sheeta made it a habit to sleep next to Pazu and try to soak up his warmth. Her cold little feet always gave him goose bumps and a shock but then they would laugh it off and cuddle up for the night.

He didn't know what it was exactly but Pazu was having a hard time falling asleep. He lay there holding onto Sheeta, who had taken the position of little spoon, and listened to her deep and soft breaths. She cuddled closer to him in her sleep with her backside pressed firmly against him and causing a heat, that he needed to try and smother, to build up. Her loose white night gown was thin and effortlessly cradled every curve she had so graciously developed, he carefully sat up to turn off the light on the night stand closest to Sheeta. Pazu hoped if he couldn't see her, maybe he could ignore the pleading from his body to look further and to touch. He knew he was in love with Sheeta, he just never found the moment to tell her his feelings. As he was about to turn off the light, Sheeta opened her eyes and looked at him sleepy and curious. "Are you alright Pazu?" She rolled onto her back, exposing her neck and the night gown that revealed the shape of two beautiful and generously sized breasts. Again, a blush spread over his face and she sat up slightly to put a hand on his forhead. "Are you not feeling well?" Pazu couldn't say anything, a lump in his throat formed the more he tried to choke out a response. He had slept next to her so many times, lately it had just been getting more difficult not to look at Sheeta as a woman instead of just his precious friend.

Without thinking, Pazu leaned down and kissed Sheeta. It was soft, warm, and while it seemed like time stopped…the moment was too brief before the realization hit him. He just kissed her. His eyes were closed, he was afraid to open them as he pulled away from her. There was nothing but silence, he opened his eyes slowly to see a bewildered Sheeta, her delicate fingers pressed to her lips. They sat there and looked at each other for a moment when he heard his voice say what he had been hoping to say for a while now. "I love you Sheeta."

He watched as Sheeta lowered her hand from her mouth, looked him in the eyes and as she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against his again. This kiss was longer, timid and awkward at first, until Pazu pressed into the kiss a little more and let his lips move against Sheetas. He heard a gentle sigh leave her mouth as the kiss continued, he wanted more, but he wanted to know her feelings above all else. Pazu pulled away from the kiss, regretfully. Sheeta pulled Pazu to lay down next to her, facing him she grabbed his face with both of her hands and smiled. "I love you too Pazu." Sheeta closed the distance between them and slid her arms around his neck and buried her face into him, he held her tightly in return and tried to ignore the beating of his heart and the rushing of his blood from the happiness and closeness. This was more happiness than he could have imagined and he wanted nothing more than to openly love on this woman in his arms, reminding himself to take things slow Pazu kissed the top of her head told her to have sweet dreams. She slept soundly but he didn't sleep one bit, he hoped they could talk some more after he got home from working in the mines. Maybe He could talk to Mr. Duffi about what happened and see what he says on how to approach Sheeta with talking about what will happen now that they are both aware of their feelings.


End file.
